GoAnimate Extended Wiki
GOANIMATE EXTENDED WIKI: a reliable source for all (well, almost all) of the information you need on GoAnimate! Whether you need information about GoAnimate, or you just want to browse through grounded videos, it's your choice!" If you need help, please contact an active administrator. Did you know we're the second result that appears when you search "goanimate" on the search engine Google? Most content here is merely information about the topics users create here (similar to a fanon wiki), if you would like actual information about GoAnimate please visit the canon category. Rules Vandalism Vandalism is not tolerated here. If you vandalize a page, you will be blocked for a week, then two, then three, and so on. Profanity Profanity is not tolerated here and the instance of the swear you intend to use must be fully censored. (Swear words may only remain uncensored if sent via Private Messages within Chat.) First offense is a 1 day block, then a week, then two weeks, and so on. Pornography and Unacceptable Usernames Pornography, and Usernames that are deemed inappropriate, are not allowed here. First offense is an indefinite block. Respect Respect fellow users and treat them like you would treat yourself. Please respect the opinions of other users as well (this rule also applies to the Admins of this wiki). First offense is an hour block, then a day, then a week, then two weeks, and so on. Cyberbullying Do not bully other users (or administrators) please. First offense is a 3 week block, then a year block, then a 2 year block, and so on. Discrimination Please do not be racist. Everyone is the same, no matter what skin color they have or what their nationality is. First offense is a week block, then a two week block, then a one month block, then a two month block and so on. Spam Please do not spam. First offense is a one week block, then a two week block, then a three week block, and so on. If you spam in chat, you will be chat banned for a day, than two, and so on. In chat, you are allowed to spam if the majority of chat agrees with what you are doing. Sockpuppet Please do not make sockpuppets, which are accounts used for trolling or evading blocks. First offense is an indefinite block. Accounts made for fun and games are allowed Administration To earn the rank of administrator, you have to be active for at least a month and must be trusted by community. You must not be blocked in the month of your editing. If you qualify, you can become administrator via an administrator promoting you. To become a chat moderator, you must be active on chat for a month. To be a rollback, you must meet the same requirements as above. Here is a list of the rules for administrators: *No blocking people for no reason. *No abusing your power. (known as Admin Abusing -- AAing). *Don't promote users to administrator, chat moderator or rollback unless they meet the qualifications. *Don't treat your friends higher than other users. Everybody is equal. Other *Try not to cause trouble. *Falsely accusing users of other things is not tolerated here. *Do not replace pictures without the uploaders consent. The same applies with edits, posts, forums, etc. *Do not make articles out of missing or deceased children. Chat Please do not spam shrek on chat. Affiliates *http://creation.wikia.com Latest activity Make a Video Now! [